The Future
|Image=The Future.jpg |Realname=Leithanan Amad |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Motan |Nationality= |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=5'11" |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair=White |Marital=Single |Occupation=Student; Dictator |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 4 Issue 003}} The Future is the most powerful meta to ever appear on the plan Mota. Injured during an experimental hyperdrive launch, he gained powers that have continued to escalate which he used at one point to become de facto ruler of his world. History Super-Powers When a Motan hyperdrive experiment went wrong it spread irradiated debris over a twenty mile radius. Several people were struck by fragments and almost all of them died - all bar one. That one was Leithanan Amad, a student, who instead ended up bonding with the irradiated metal and awoke in hospital to find his skin has become impervious to the blades and lasers of the doctors. As time passed he found his powers continuing to advance - first he could shoot irradiated energy blasts to destroy objects, before discovering if he focused he could simple disassemble said objects with his mind. He was able to teleport to places he could perceive; as his senses broadened and he was able to see miles away, this teleportation become even more potent. However Leithanan Amad was but a young man, full of drive and ideals but with no-one to teach him the responsibility his new found power came with. Mota has costumed heroes but they were comparatively weak and none had ever been Superman-esque titans. Leithanan found himself unstoppable, and felt with this power he could finally fix the world The Future Taking the name The Future, Leithanan began ordering the rulers of nation states on his planet when he felt they had violated international law and ethics. He teleported to individual world leaders and demanded their assistance, threatening them with "just desserts" if they failed. With conventional weapons unable to harm him and his ability to teleport, the armies of the Motan Allied Nations had no way to contain or neutralise him - and individual world leaders who plotted against him tended to vanish or be publicly humiliated. With his powers The Future could identify blackmail material, destroy prized possessions and even teleport people into prions. Most of his diktats clearly came from the priorities of a young, left-leaning socially conscious student. Violations of civil liberties, environmental exploiters and warmongers felt his ire.... but his definition came from the heart of a passionate young man rather than the wisdom of a rational thinker and some of his orders were highly arbitrary. He championed freedom of speech, but when the press spoke against him he claimed it proved they were "in league with the old order": the journalists were terrified into silence. He protested imprisonment without trial, but when the courts failed to convict people he believed to be guilty he considered it "a weakness of the old system": he carried out his own extrajudicial punishments. Two years after he had first gained his powers, he stood outside the headquarters of the Allied Nations he assembled his own premises adjacent. Towers of dark green glass joined by walkways twenty foot off the ground, The Future had his palace by which he claimed to preside over all of Mota. In his eyes he was their protector: in others he was their captor. Justice League Basically Write A Bit About The Sessions Here Appearance The Future appears as a metallic Motan - the normally light bluye skin has a cobalt sheen, the white hair as though platinum flecks rested on his head. Powers Originally The Future only manifested invulnerability but his powers have greatly blossomed over the past two years and now include: * Invulnerability - able to ignore fire from pistols, rifles and even grenades. * Extra-sensory perception - can see distant objects and persons except those in the vicinity of a hyperdrive field. * Super-senses including microscopic vision, x-ray vision and hear radio waves * Teleportation of self and others, to distances of at least hundreds of miles * Telekinesis * Molecular restructuring, able to assemble and disassemble objects. * Telepathic assault * Projection of energy blasts Allies & Enemies Allies * The Future-Kin, the grass roots support for The Future and his global changes Enemies * The Allied Nations, the organisation that represents the 150 or so nation state leaders of Mota. Category:NPCs Category:Metahumans